


Radium (And Other Explosive Elements)

by SilverRose42



Series: Where We Belong [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Women, Blast Ended Screwts, Draco Malfoy is Scared of Hermione Granger, Earning a name, Epic Friendship, Explosions, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Radium Trio, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRose42/pseuds/SilverRose42
Summary: Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley. The Radium Trio. Known for their explosive capabilities and experimentation. Terror of so many.It’s Hannah Abbot who coins the name that will be whispered for years to come, confusing Purebloods, and amusing Muggleborns. She coins it when Hermione tests the explosive capabilities of the Blast-Ended Screwts. She thought that they could be used as ballistic missiles.(She’s not wrong. The Screwts have a phenomenal destructive capability.)





	

It’s Hannah Abbot who comes up with Radium. Hannah Abbot who, with the help of the Ravenclaws, comes up with Radium, even as an explosion sounds from outside. Yes, Radium will do nicely.

~*~

Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley. The Radium Trio. Known for their explosive capabilities and experimentation. Terror of so many.

It’s Hannah Abbot who coins the name that will be whispered for years to come, confusing Purebloods, and amusing Muggleborns. She coins it when Hermione tests the explosive capabilities of the Blast-Ended Screwts. She thought that they could be used as ballistic missiles.

(She’s not wrong. The Screwts have a phenomenal destructive capability.)

It’s Hermione who creates living weapons.

It’s Ginny who accidentally gives Hermione the sight that Luna naturally has.

(Hermione wanders around for a week, brown eyes wide and excited. She’ll try for years to come to make that sight permanent.)

It’s Luna, however, and her general skill at being odd, that actually freaks Draco Malfoy out the most.

(She tells him he won’t join the Dark Lord at the Battle of Hogwarts. She’s right, but only because Draco’s terrified of Hermione.)

(Voldemort will be refused by the first time by Draco.)

(“You will come to the battle of Hogwarts.”

“No thank you, milord. If I go, I’ll get blown up. I don’t trust them not to blow me up.

“Who?”

“The Radium Trio.”

“And who are the Radium Trio?”

“Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley, milord.”

“…A mud blood and two blood-traitors. All of them women. And you’re afraid of them. Honestly Malfoy, such a coward.”

“Sir, they're the reason none of the dark creatures will go near the out skirts of the Forbidden Forest. They keep blowing up acromantulas. Granger thought the blast ended screwts' explosive capabilities were 'fascinating and would make for really great ballistic missiles'. I'm not going against them. Sorry.”

“Who the hell thinks that they should mess with Blast Ended Screwts?”

“Hermione Granger, milord. I’m not facing her, the woman’s a menace.”

“Are you trying to tell me some Mudblood was crazy enough to mess with Blast Ended Screwts?”

“Yes, milord. And the rest aren’t any better. Luna Lovegood somehow manages to send others into insanity simply by muttering some nonsense, not wand involved. And Weasley is just plain vicious. The things that girl does with knives alone, not to mention the hexes. I’m not dealing with that.”

“Malfoy, are you really scared of a girl with a knife?”

“It’s her castration knife, milord. It looks really old, and she claims it’s original owner named it Sparkles.”)

In truth, Sparkles the knife was Ginny’s favorite gift from Helga, who mostly used it to threaten Sal. Ginny wanted, more than anything, to threaten another member of the Slytherin family with a knife that was used for that exact purpose over a thousand years before hand.

~*~

 _Yes, ___Hannah Abbot thinks, as she watches the other three girls run towards the smoking thing at the edge of the forest. _Radium will do nicely. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, yes, look at this, it's become a series. Yes, this is short. You know what won't be short? The story of Sparkles the Knife.
> 
> As with this series, Crystella gets so much credit. So much. In fact, half of the conversation between Voldemort and Malfoy was written by her!
> 
> Expect more things soon!
> 
> ~Rose


End file.
